


Spare Me

by KainWarheit



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainWarheit/pseuds/KainWarheit
Summary: Spare me and I will love you for all the days.





	

It had been raining hard all night. The water pounded down your back as your feet traveled fast, trying to escape. Of course, somewhere in the back of your head, you knew escape was impossible. He was bigger, faster, stronger than you ever were or could be, even with adrenaline coursing through your blood. 

Blood... thinking on it, your mind was brought back to the wound on your arm. It burned but the rain would cool it and wash away the bits that cascaded down your arm and stained your shirt—what was left of the arm anyways. Tears stung the corners of your eyes as the pain returned and you realized you were slowing down. 

Then it happened—you tripped. Your cursed yourself, it always was bound to happen, wasn't it? Losing balance was practically a death sentence in these situations. As the thunder boomed and the lightning struck, a shadow illuminated over you. Not just any shadow; the shadow of your pursuer—Jason Voorhees. 

It was as if he was just slowly waiting for this moment. Waiting for the one slip up that would leave him with an inevitable win. But, as he rose his weapon of choice, something within you stirred as you pleaded: 

"Jason, wait!" 

It seemed calling his name caught him off guard and, surprisingly he did wait, his good eye narrowed as if to threaten you, weapon still raised. 

"Jason," you said, gasping for air. "I'm sorry!" 

It was then that his eye went wide. Did you just...? He lowered his weapon, interested if you had more to say. And you did. 

"I'm sorry, I am... you didn't deserve the fate you were given," you started to speak, slowly standing up. Jason gripped his weapon tight, watching you like a hawk. The rain continued to beat down on the both of you, masking the tears that poured from your face. Whether it was fear or sadness, you weren't sure. But, when you were told Jason's story around the campfire, you did want to cry then, but didn't show it. Your words and feelings...they were genuine. And you tried your damnedest to convey that. 

"Jason, please, spare me! Spare me and I will be the one to treat you right. I will show you the love that you deserve to have. You... you don't have to be alone anymore." 

The towering giant above you dropped his weapon and fell to his knees in disbelief. Should he...? But those promises... someone finally apologizing for all the sins of the others. He was lost in thought when you knelt beside him, mud splashing your legs, and wrapped your arms around him. He winced, but when he felt the warmness, he couldn't deny that he was alone. He missed his mother, and all he wanted, even before he died, was for someone besides mother to care—a friend, if you will. 

Strong arms wrapped back around you and a sort of whine came from underneath the mask as he lightly nuzzled you. Yes... yes, he would spare you. If only to have a friend. To not be so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I thought of last night. Hope it's good!


End file.
